The new demigods
by MaluzinhaDevillish
Summary: They may be the 7 demigods that will save the world at the end of the day, but they have a long road in front of them, and they'll need a lot of help.
1. Malu

Malu

Things that day weren't going the way I wanted. That was our last day at the camp and just wanted to hang out and relax, you know, chill out with our friends. But no!

Sorry… I've started the chapter already complaining… You guys must think I'm an annoying little brat… I don't blame you.

Where are my manners? I haven't even told you my name! I'm Maria Luiza, but everyone (really, everyone) calls me Malu. I'm just a normal demigod from Half- Blood Camp, in Long Island, although, I'm not really American (Brazilian.) .

Anyway, let me explain why I'm complaining. Things in the U.S are very different from things in Brazil. It's Winter, December, and while most of the kids are in school (and the Camp was empty) we were on vacations! And so, our parents wanted us to come home and enjoy our country a little (especially after the Titan War), and that's why we're leaving.

We wouldn't come back until next year, so we just wanted to stay with our friends.

Sorry again…"Who are these other people you're always talking about?" Well, besides me, there are other three Brazilians here, all my hometown friends.

Let me introduce you to them. First off: Larissa. Just a pure hearted girl that, well, it's innocent and so way cute!

She's shorter than me (yay, I'm the tallest girl from the group!) with blond, long and curly hair, honey green eyes. She always has a smile on her face, no matter what happens.

The next would be…Ah! Luis! He's… The tallest. Thin, with, blonde, wavy, short hair, honey green eyes. I guess he's cute… I can't tell for real, he's my best friend, I fell like talking about one of my brothers…Anyway, he's fun, extremely funny and loyal, completely trust worthy and…I guess that's all, oh! Wait! He's a lady's man, even if he doesn't realize it, oh…The chicks go insane with him!

Okay…So now is… Letícia. She's taller than Larissa but shorter than me. She's really pale (but I guess in the U.S she's Caucasian), with light brown, wavy, long hair, and light brown eyes. She's freckles on her cheeks and nose. She's a tomboy, she just hates dresses, skirts and make- up and all of those stuff. She's independent and is happy being single (bastard! She can get all the cute guys she wants but no! and I'm here, single without anyone!)

So…I'm the last one, right? Okay, hum… I have dark skin, brown eyes that are so dark that can be confused with black, dark brown hair, straight, but not naturally straight. When I was younger, my hair was… A mess. It was… Frizzy? And so I found a miracle maker called Edison, that manage to keep that monster that some called "my hair" under control. Right now…My hair is straight, but tomorrow it will be curly and cute, cuz' I'm gonna wash it! But I got distracted! Sorry!

So, where was I? Oh, yeah! Complaining! Quiron, the centaur that "runs" the Camp, told us to go and deliver a message to the kid in the Hades Cabin. Little problem, the Hades Cabin is always empty 'cuz Nico DiAngelo, the only son of Hades, is… Never around and when he is… Sorry!Got distracted again!

There is also the problem that the Cabin is freaking scary! It looks like a mansion from a horror movie, and in that moment, we're the stars of the movie.

-But he's not there!- Larissa whined.

-I know…

-Can't we come back tomorrow morning?

-No, we can't.- I've said, patiently.- We need to do it now.

I take a deep breath, oh man! That was going to be hard! Before I even manage to think, I fell a tap o my shoulder, causing me to jump and curse in Portuguese and Greek.

-Calm down!- I look back and see Leo (my new brother) standing behind us with an amused expression.

-Dude…You almost killed me!

-Hehe…

-What do you want?- Letícia asks, somewhat mad. She doesn't want to admit, but I know for sure that she thinks Leo is cute.

- I've just came to ask if my favorite sister and my favorite girl…- He leans over to her.-…Aren't gonna come to the Camp Fire.

-I wish we're, but Quiron gave us this stupid mission and now, we've to go inside…There.- I show him the Cabin.

-Wow…Creepy…Well, if any of you survive, I'll be saving yours seats.- He says, and runs off before I can hit him.

-Bastard!- Letícia curses. She turns to us.- So, are going in or what?

-Why did Leo had to say that?- Luis asks, he's also pretty scared.

-Because he's an idiot.- I say.- Now let me prepare myself.

I had to admit, that stupid Leo had scared me. "If any of you survives…" Of course we're going to survive! It was just a Cabin, nothing more. Just the Cabin of the Lord of the Underworld's son, but…Just a Cabin!

My mind ends up going back to that morning, when I've first meet Leo.

I've just finished backing my stuff, when all of the sudden I hear a big splash sound. I ran of the Hephaestus Cabin, only to find my siblings whispering something about a new Hephaestus kid that had a flaming hammer over his head. And that could only mean one thing: he controlled fire… He was just like me!

I ran through the crowd and see my brother flirting with Letícia. I roll my eyes and walk up to them.

-I take care of here.- I've said, tapping his shoulder.

-And you would be?

-Maria Luiza, your sister.- I say, casually.- Come on Casanova, I've got a lot to show you.

Leo was taller than Luis, Latino, with brown curly hair and brown eyes. He couldn't hold still for more than 5 minutes, and when he did it was the gods doing miracles!

-Oh! Malu got a new brother?- Larissa asked.

-Yeah! This is Leo.- I've said.

-How did you know I was her brother?

-You two look alike.

We stared at each other.

-No we don't.- We say at the same time.

-Oh! Now I see… Yeah, you two look like brothers!- Letícia said.

-Definitely. – Luis agrees.

-You guys are crazy.- I roll my eyes.- Let's go.- I drag Leo away, and when I'm sure we're far enough from camp, I stop.

-What?

-Leo, I know.

-… About..?

-Your ability to control fire.- I go straight to the point.

-Wha… Ability to control… I don't know what you're talking about… I mean, don't be silly!- He "laughs".

I knew why he didn't want to tell… The others tough it was something horrible to control fire. I was keeping that a secret since I've got to camp.

Rolling my eyes (yes, I do that a lot) I' ve opened my hand let a small flame shine.

-O my gods!- He said.- You… You're… Just like…

-You? Yes, I'm.

I close my hand and the flame disappears.

-And you can control it!

-And I can teach you how to do it so!

-Why would you do that?

-Because you're my brother!

-But I've just met you.

-You want my help or not?

-Yes I do!- He says quickly.

-Wake up!- Letícia shouts in my ear.

-What?- I shout back.

-Let's go!- She points at the Cabin.

-Just drop the paper and leave!- Luis says.

We get into the Cabin. It's completely dark, and we can barely see each other. I grab my sword, Phoenix Prinkípissa (or just Princess Phoenix), that is long, with a golden blade that uses my flames to have power (I've built it myself!).

We walk towards the bed.

-Just put the note and go!- Larissa whispers.

-Okay, I'm going!- I say while searching my pockets for that damn paper.- Here it is!

-Put the sword down and turn around .- I hear behind me, when I fell something against my back.

I let go of the sword and when I turn, I see brown eyes stare at me. Nico DiAngelo is holding his sword against my heart.


	2. Nico

Nico

I was surprised... What the fuck were they doing in MY Cabin? And they're staring at me like I was the one who was wrong!

-Oh shit, Nico, you scared me!- Letícia said.

- What are you doing here?- I've asked, putting my sword down.

-We came here to give you this.- Malu says while giving me a piece of paper. She doesn't look me in the eyes.

-Thank you.- I say.

Look up. Look up. Look up. Please look up!

-We should be going.- She says, casually.

-YES!- Larissa yells, running out of the cabin.

They start to leave, saying "good-bye", but Malu walks past me without saying a word.

I sit on my bed and stare at the ground. Her hair was different from when we meet…

I remember that day like it wasyesterday. Me and Bianca had just arrived at the Camp, and I was alone, since she had joined the Huntresses.

I was wondering around the Camp, when suddenly I saw four kids playing, far from the camp. Actually, only two of them were playing: the blond boy and the blond girl; and two sitting on the ground, both girls.

I really didn't intend on going and talking to them, but when I heard one of them yelling something about cards and life points, I realized that they were playing Mythomagic. My favorite game!

With that, I actually had enough courage to walk up to them, until… I saw her.

She was soooo beautiful! With that gorgeous dark brown of hers, so curly and soft… And those eyes of her…They're brown, but so dark that anyone would think that they're black, but not me. Nope! I knew they're brown, and big! They're huge! She looked like an owl, and when she looked at me I truly felt like she could see my soul.

-Hi there!- She said with that soft voice.

The others turned to face me. I smiled.

-Hi!

-What's your name?- She asked me.

-I'm Nico.

-Nice to meet you! My name is Maria Luiza, but you can call me Malu. These are Luis, Larissa and Letícia.

-Hello!

-Sup!

-Hi!

- Do you want to play with us?- Larissa asked, softly.

-Sure!- I've said while talking out my bests cards.

-Dude…That's so cool.- Le said laughing a little.

I smiled and they smiled back at me.

I snapped back to the present and unfolded the paper. Chiron wanted me to go and meet him. Great.

Grab my sword and walk out of the Cabin, trying to attract the less attention I can. I know exactly what Chiron is going to tell me. He's going tell me that I need to go back to Camp Jupiter.

But I don't want to! I mean, of course, I want to go and see Hazel (my sister), but… These is the first time, in long while, that me and Malu are in the Camp, together, at the same moment!

Call me selfish, but I want to enjoy that. We haven't had a normal talk in… Two years, I guess. And I want to stay here and talk to her, pick things from where we stopped.

I keep walking, even laughs make me curious, but when I hear _**her**_ laugh, I stop and watch the scene.

They're all sitting around the Camp Fire, laughing and talking. I kind of miss that.

She took my hand and dragged me out of the Hermes Cabin, with a huge smile on her face.

-Don't worry, they won't steal your cards.- She told me.- I'll punch them if they do.

By the end of the day we've became so close… All of us! They're so nice to me, advising me, and protecting.

-So, they put in the Hermes Cabin the demigods whose Celestial Parent is unknown?

-Yep.- She said.

-So… You don't know who is your…

-Nope.-She said, somewhat controlled, but I knew she was getting mad.

-Okay…- I looked down, while she dragged me to the Camp Fire.- …What are we doing here?

-It's Camp Fire, don't worry, you'll love it once you get over the stupid songs.- She winked at me.

-Oh…-I waited a little, thinking about the pros and cons of my next question.-…Hey..!

-What?

-Can I… Sleep next to you tonight?- I asked.

She stopped and turned to face me. A confused look on her face.

-Pardon?

- Can I… Sleep next to you tonight?- I repeat. WHY DO I REPEAT THAT?!- It's just that…

-Sure.

-What?

-Sure you can sleep next to me. I just hope you don't mind getting kicked, I usually "fight" karate while I'm sleeping.- She chuckled.

- I…Don't…

-Okay them, we should go or we're going to be late.- She said and started dragging me again.

With one last look, I start to walk again. I'm sleepy. I just wanted my bed, but no, Chiron _**needed **_to talk with me. "Don't think about it!" I've told myself. "Think of something else…Tell everyone when you realized Malu was _**the one **_for you."

Fine!

I was destroyed. I've just found out Bianca had died! I was running and crying, without looking back, and when I tough I was far enough, I collapsed on the ground.

I stayed there crying, but not for long, 'cuz I heard Malu's voice, calling me. I hid behind a tree, and just stayed there, not moving a muscle.

-Nico! Nico!- She stops and looks around.- I know you're there! Look… I'm not going to start saying all that crap about how I know how you're felling, because I don't! Okay, I really don't! But you're my friend, Bianca was my friend and I'm sad too.- She started sobbing.- You need a friendly shoulder to cry on, you need someone to be there for you and you have tons of those back at the camp. Nico please…Just… Come back.

I stay there, quiet. She breaths out heavily and starts to cry.

-I've promised Bianca I would take care of you…

…Okay, I wasn't expecting that.

-…So just promise me you'll be okay.

-…Okay, I promise you. -And that's when her arms warp around me and she holds me tight.

- You better keep your promise or I'll find just to kick your butt.- She says.

I nod and turn around so that I can hug her too. And we stay like that for what seemed like not enough time. I feel warm, protected from any danger, like there's still hope.

-Take care, Nico.- She whispers and the kisses my cheek.

When she let me go, I feel cold, and fragile… Take that, plus the fact that she was the only one to come after me, and I knew it!

I knew that I wanted to spent the rest of my life, and the eternity afterwards, with her, and that she would be the only to make feel complete again.

The "meeting" with Chiron was fast, and I was right! He wanted me to go back to Camp Jupiter, as fast I could, but I managed to convince him to let me stay for more two days. That was going have to do it.

I walked fast back to my Cabin, desperately needing to sleep.

On the next morning, Leo (Malu's new brother) left Camp, for a very important mission. And after he was gone, I went to have a little chat with his "favorite sister" (as he referred to her just a couple of minutes before).

-You must be feeling very proud.- I've said, and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

-What the fuck is your problem?!- She yelled, trying to calm herself down.

-Sorry, didn't mean to scare you.

She gave me an angry look and turned away.

-Answering your question: Yes, I'm very proud of Leo and Festus.

-Festus?

- The dragon.

-Oh! You've built that?

- Leo and I fix it.

- Impressive.- I whispered, trying to ignore my hearth that was nearly jumping out of my chest.

She looked at me with a strange look on her face.

-So… You wanna hangout?

-Sure.

We had walked to the beach and sat on the sand, while we tried to decide who would win a fight: Slender Man or Jason (From 13 Friday).

-I mean, sure Slender is cool but Jason is like: "You can kill the many times you want, I'll just come back stronger!"- She said, acting it up.

- But Slender is immortal and has superpowers!

-So what? Jason is way better than him!

-No way!

-I dare you to prove me otherwise!

I smirk. That was the chance I was waiting for!

-Well, we can go and try find Slender in the woods tomorrow night.- I've said.

- I would love to but I'm going back to Brazil this afternoon.

Bang! Just like that, I found out I wouldn't be spending those day with her.

-Oow… That is cool… I guess…- I whisper, trying not to show how much I was disappointed.

-Don't be like that!- She said grabbing my chin softly.

And without warning, she started to make tickles on me. I laughed and tried to get rid of her hands, and in the end, managed to pin her down against the sand.

We're both laughing and having fun, and she just had the most beautiful smile on her face… So I lean down and brushed my lips against hers. I pull away to find her eyes closed. A little smile spread across her face.

-That felt good.

- Er… Thanks… I… Never did that before…

-Ow! Really? So I assume you never did this.- She leans forward and presses her lips against mine.

-No… -That's the only thing I managed to say, 'cuz inside, I was trying to remember my name.

- Let's go, kisser.- She said getting up.

I follow her while we get back to the Camp. I stupid smile across my face. She really is the only one that can make me really smile.


End file.
